The Skirt
by Crimson Eyed Sakura
Summary: Spike loved that skirt. He hated it. But he couldn't deny that Buffy made it work. Began as a one-shot, but was bitten by the dreaded plot-bunny. Mostly PWP, though.
1. Chapter 1

**The Skirt**

**A Spuffy Oneshot**

**BtVS (c) Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy **

* * *

Spike loved that skirt. He hated it. Knee-length, flimsy material, horrid orange in color. But Buffy made the color work. When he picked the bloody skirt up at the dorm when he and Scoobies were trying to fix Red's spell, he could just imagine Buffy's short but shapely legs wrapped around his waist. Or his neck. _"Either way works,"_ Spike thought with a smirk. That smirk died a bit when his cock reacted to his thoughts. Groaning, Spike slammed his head into his pillow. _"Not again,"_ he thought to himself, not looking forward to yet another round of wanking off.

Resigning himself to it, Spike wrapped his hand around his cock, sinking into his fantasy world. In his imaginings, Buffy burst into his crypt and called to him softly...

_Stepping down the ladder, a breeze from Spike's fan blew that damnable skirt up a bit, giving him a little peek of black lace. After reaching the bottom floor, Buffy slowly turned and faced Spike. When she noticed his hand moving up and down under his sheets, she blushed as her eyes shot back to meet his amused gaze. "'s okay, love. You can watch," Spike said with a head tilt. Still blushing, Buffy made her way to the bed. Once there, she began a slow crawl to Spike's side, losing her shoes along the way. Spike lifted his free hand and brushed back her bangs, smiling a bit. Buffy leaned into his touch, turning her head to press a kiss to his hand. Gaining a bit of courage from the way Spike's breath caught at her simple caress, the Slayer leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. Spike slowly tangled his fingers in Buffy's golden tresses, angling her head back a bit to deepen the kiss. When his tongue brushed her lips, she parted her lips on a gasp, allowing him entrance. As their tongues brushed and caressed each other, Spike's hand left his aching cock to run up and down Buffy's back. With a small amount of pressure, he had her atop him, pelvis to pelvis, chest to chest. Shyly, Buffy ran her hand down Spike's bare chest, all the way down to where the sheets barely covered his hips. After a brief hesitation, that hand brushed the sheet down part his thighs, then trailed back up to brush against his cock._

_When Spike's hips bucked at the contact, Buffy's hand became trapped between them, causing her fingers to brush against her clit. Seeing her eyes dilate with need, Spike smirked even as his own reflected the same need. The hand on Buffy's back made its way down to where hers was trapped. After moving her hand up to his chest, his returned to ghost up Buffy's thigh, taking the skirt with it. Reaching the black lace thong, a growl rumbled through Spike's chest. With preternatural speed, he had Buffy on her back and was making his way down her body, pressing kisses to her skin as he went. He pulled her up a little to remove her jacket and halter top, then bent to worship her breasts with his lips. He outlined the lace of her strapless bra with his tongue, dipping under it once in a while to lick at her nipples. Buffy's fingers threaded through his hair as she begged him, "More, please." Happy to oblige his lady, Spike reached under her to unhook her bra, flinging it across the room and bending back to her breasts. His lips wrapped around her pebbled nipple, trapping it lightly with his teeth as he swirled it with his tongue. Buffy's back arched off of the bed as the sensations coursed through her body. _

_Not one to take things lightly, Buffy retaliated by cupping his rock-hard cock in her tiny hand, squeezing just a bit to get his attention. A sort of whine came from Spike's throat as he pushed his hips into her hand. Switching to her other nipple, Spike brought one hand down to cup Buffy's mound, groaning at how wet her knickers were. Breaking away from her breasts and hand with a grunt, he began trailing kisses down her body to the top of her panties, where he licked along the edge until Buffy's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him down just enough to where he could reach out and lick her quim if he wanted to. Which he did, no doubt about that; he could smell her arousal and it was near to driving him insane. But first, he wanted to play a bit. Teasingly, he reached out with the very tip of his tongue to run up and down her lace-covered slit. On every upstroke, he pressed a bit harder on her clit, making her gasp and moan his name. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Buffy grabbed his head and forced him closer to her burning core. Chuckling, Spike gave in and pressed a kiss to her clit before sitting up to remove her thong. Returning to settle between her legs, Spike licked up her slit like it was an ice cream cone before plunging his tongue inside her. Buffy panted and moaned as Spike's tongue worked its magic on her, then screamed when his lips wrapped around her clit and started lashing it with that devilish tongue of his. _

_Hearing Buffy make those delicious sounds because of _him_, tasting her honeyed cream, was driving him to his own orgasm. As Buffy's cries got louder, as her channel walls started spasming around his tongue, Spike plunged two of his fingers into her hot pussy. Screaming his name and locking her legs around his head, holding him in place, she came hard. Just as she was coming down from her high, Spike morphed into game face and turned his head to sink his fangs into Buffy's femoral artery. Buffy came again as the pain turned into more pleasure than she could remember, even when Angel had bitten her. Which, in retrospect, didn't feel good at all compared to this. As Buffy once again drifted back down to earth, Spike licked his fang-mark, then kissed it. Growling, still in game face, Spike rose over her and spread her legs. Coming to rest with the head of his penis resting just shy of entering her, Spike leaned down and kissed her. Buffy gasped at the feeling of his bumpies, strange but not unpleasant, and groaned in need. "Please, Spike."_

_"Please, what, pet," he fairly growled back. _

_"Please...fuck me!" Buffy begged as her hips shifted in an attempt to draw him in. Spike looked into her eyes and pressed his thick cock into her molten core. Spike gasped at the feeling of Buffy's scorching and sodden walls grasping his ultra-sensitive demonoid penis. Buffy moaned as the new ridges and veins brushed her walls, causing even more friction. it wasn't long before they were both crying out their release. Spike's fangs once again sank into Buffy's skin, extending both of their climaxes. Retracting the fangs, Spike slipped back into his human visage and kissed the mark he had just left._

_Gently collapsing on top of her, Spike turned his head to whisper in Buffy's ear, "Love you, pet."_

_Tears came to Buffy's eyes as she whispered back, "I love you, too, Spike."_

_Burying his face in the crook between Buffy's neck and shoulder, Spike gloried in the words. When Buffy murmured something that he didn't hear, he leaned back up. "What was'at, pet?"_

_"Spike," Buffy said softly._

_"I'm right here, Slayer."_

_"Spike," she said a bit louder._

_"What-"_

"Spike, what the hell are you doing?" the real Buffy demanded from across the room.

Sitting straight up in bed, Spike snagged the sheets to cover himself. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my crypt, Slayer?"

Glaring with her hands on her hips, Buffy said, "I came to talk about what happened during Willow's spell."

It was around this time that Spike noticed what Buffy was wearing. Black knee-high boots, that damnable skirt, a black halter top, and a denim jacket. Mouth watering, Spike stood up. Buffy gasped as she saw his erection, then quickly turned her face to the side. "Bloody hell, pet. You trying to kill me?" he asked hoarsely. A second later, he was standing beside Buffy, one hand reaching up to brush her hair back from her face. Risking a glance at him, Buffy's eyes flicked to his only to be caught by his mesmerizing blue gaze. Slowly, giving her time to back away, Spike leaned down and brushed his lips against his Slayer's. For a heartbeat, Buffy was in shock, then her lips responded to Spike's as she returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

As the kissed, Spike walked them backwards to the bed until the were both laying on it. Spike's hands roamed Buffy's body as his kiss became more demanding, pushing his tongue past her lips and coaxing her to do the same. A moan escaped from Buffy's lips as Spike left her lips and moved down her throat to nip at the junction between her neck and shoulder. Spreading her legs just a bit, Buffy straddled Spike and pushed her hips into his hardness. Groaning, Spike used his preternatural speed to pin her beneath him. Buffy gasped as the gauzy material of her skirt slipped up her thighs, making Spike's next thrust brush against her barely-covered clit. Silently cursing her decision to wear underwear that day, Buffy pushed back against Spike's hips. The vampire growled and reached down to shred the thong, then thought better of it. Smirking, he made his way slowly down Buffy's body. When he finally reached her skirt, he slowly pulled it down her hips, kissing every inch of skin that was revealed. Once the skirt was off and tossed over the side of the bed, Spike turned his attention to the lacy black thong currently covering the one spot on Buffy's body he was most interested in.

While breaking the thong into little pieces for daring to come between Spike and the object of his desire seemed like a great idea, the vampire decided he would save them as a keepsake to remember this night. He teased Buffy by sliding his hands up and down her thighs maddeningly close to her aching core before finally reaching the straps of her underwear and pulling them slowly down her legs. After slipping the black lace between his mattresses, he kissed his way up Buffy's leg and ended with a lick to the drenched slit he was aching to be inside.

Buffy's hands shot to Spike's head, tangling in the mussed curls and bringing him closer to her. Happy to oblige, Spike pushed Buffy's legs over his shoulders to get a better angle before returning with vengeance to torture his Slayer. He nibbled playfully at Buffy's clit, then plunged his tongue into her core. Head thrashing, panting and out of breath, Buffy couldn't think past the words _Spike, ohmygod, more._ The last came out in a whispered plea. Spike's ears caught it and smirked. Vamping out, he licked across her clit with his now-rougher tongue and nibbled it with his fangs. Buffy's heart stopped as she climaxed hard. As the waves of pleasure crashed around her, Spike's fangs sank into her thigh. Still convulsing, Buffy pulled Spike up by his hair, wrapping her legs around him and reaching between them to lead his still-hard cock into her pussy.

Spike felt like he was coming home, sinking into her silken heat. When he bottomed out inside her, he paused and looked down at Buffy's face. Her eyes were closed, a look of pure ecstasy written on her soft features. Sensing his intense stare, she opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile. After a second, her expression hardened. "Fuck me, Spike."

If he had a heartbeat, it would've stopped at that moment. The dirty words, combined with the look in her eyes and the obvious pleasure on her face, caused another surge of lust to course through his lifeless veins. A feral look overcame his face as he slowly pulled out then shoved back in, hard. Buffy threw her head back as Spike hit a spot inside her that made her toes curl. Taking that as a cue to keep going, the vampire repeated the motion, increasing his speed and force. "Harder. Faster."

With a snarl, Spike used his vampiric speed and strength to meet his Slayer's needs. Moaning, Buffy squeezed his erection with her inner muscles. The words "pop like warm champagne" flashed through Spike's mind. Apparently Faith hadn't lied about that. Thankfully, this was the real Buffy, not Faith in her sister Slayer's body. The two moved together in a timeless dance, reminding both of their previous conversations. _"You think we're dancing?" "That's all we've ever done."_

For what seemed like hours, the two broke in Spike's bed. Finally, after three orgasms, a bit sore and ready for a new position, Buffy pushed at Spike's shoulder. When he looked down at her with a puzzled expression on his vamped out features, she smiled and pushed again, motioning for him to flip over. Pulling out, he was caught by surprise when Buffy pounced on him like a cat on its prey. She looked kittenish, too, with her green eyes and coy expression. Buffy kissed his lips, slicing her bottom lip a bit, then moved down his neck to nibble a bit. A growl reached her ears, making her smirk. She skipped down to his chest, circling his flat nipple with her tongue then biting down softly. Spike moaned and brushed his hands over Buffy's hair.

Moving over to his other nipple, Buffy bit down a little harder. Spike's hips thrust upwards instinctively, causing Buffy to grind back down into him. The both groaned, but Buffy pulled away when Spike made to move her upwards and continue their dance. Kissing, licking, and nipping her way down, Buffy made her way to Spike's throbbing erection. She licked the tip like an ice cream cone, then slid her lips down his shaft. One hand reached down to caress his neglected balls, while the other wrapped around the length of his cock that wouldn't fit in her mouth. Feeling her warm mouth and hands worshiping him, Spike's eyes rolled back in his head, a low moan rising from his throat. "Deeper, love. Just a bit, please?"

Buffy forced her throat muscles to relax, then lowered her head to fit Spike's thick length farther down her throat. Following the Brit's harshly whispered directions, she swallowed around the shaft and hummed softly. Quickly, before he could explode down her throat, Spike yanked her up by the shoulders and shoved himself into her. Buffy cried out and forced her hips closer to Spike's, bumping her clit hard against him. Spike grabbed her hips and pulled her down hard every time his hips moved upwards. Before long, they were both at the edge. As if reading her mind, Spike pulled her torso down to meet his, then buried his fangs into her shoulder. Crying out, Buffy retaliated with a bite to Spike's shoulder as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever felt washed over her. She tasted blood in her mouth and instinctively swallowed it. Coming down from their high, hips still moving together in the aftershocks, they each pulled away from the other's wounds. Spike morphed back into his human visage and slowly licked across the bites in Buffy's shoulders. Collapsing backwards onto the bed, Spike breathed out heavily. "Bloody hell, love. Fuckin' amazin', you are."

Buffy panted and sighed into Spike's neck. "Same to you. Best...ever."

The two fell asleep, still connected. The next morning, Buffy awoke to Spike moving slowly in and out of her. When he saw she was awake, his force and speed increased, but not by much. Buffy went to move her hands to Spike's back only to find herself restrained by a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs. Spike grinned at her expression. "You can break them easily, pet. It's just the idea of you being all tied up and at my mercy gets me hot and bothered."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy pulled a move that had Spike's cock throbbing and eyes glazing. She snaked her legs around his waist and twisted, using her weight and the momentum to flip them over and landing with her on top, arms crossed at the wrists. Grinning back, Buffy said, "I kinda like to be in control."

Spike choked out, "Control all you you like, Slayer. I don't mind a bloody bit as long as you keep squeezing me like that."

Blushing, Buffy relaxed her muscles and raised up a bit, then dropped back down and tightened around him once again. Hips thrusting wildly, Spike silently begged for more. Buffy obliged with a smirk, riding him to her own satisfaction more than once, but always backing off when he got close. "Stop teasing me, baby. Please."

Buffy kissed Spike slowly as she finally allowed him to seek his own pleasure from her body. Afterwards, Buffy slowly stood to pull her clothes on. Spike leaned up on one elbow and tilted his head. "Where you off to, pet?"

Buffy grimaced. "I have class in an hour. I still have to run home and shower and change. Stupid class."

"Why don't you skip this once, love? Stay here with me, get shagged into oblivion. Again."

Smiling, Buffy ran her fingers through her vampire's curly bleached hair. "I wish I could, but I _have_ to pass this class."

"What is it, then?"

"History. Buffy and history don't mesh."

"Love, I _lived_ history."

"Oh. _Oh_. Tutor me?" Buffy asked sweetly.

Spike grabbed her bum and answered back. "Only if you promise to shag me after each lesson."

Slapping his hand, Buffy shook her head and reached for her skirt. "Pig. Wonder where my panties went?" she asked herself as she slid the material over her hips. Bending over, she slid her boots on. The next second, she was being pulled back into Spike's newly-hardened cock.

"Shouldn't have put the skirt on, pet. Now I can't let you go," Spike said as he lifted her up and tossed her back onto the bed. Landing on her hands and knees, Buffy glared back at Spike over her shoulder. Groaning at the picture she made, wearing only her skirt and one boot, with her breasts jutting downwards and her bum up in the air, Spike was behind her the next instant, raising the skirt and thrusting into her slick warmth. Buffy moaned and moved back to meet him. "H-harder," she begged. In this position, Spike seemed to reach even further inside her, a feeling that was proven two seconds later when the tip of his penis brushed against her cervix. Crying out at the pleasure-pain, she pushed back to force him ever deeper. "There! Oh, god, right there!"

Spike vamped out at the raw animalistic lust surging through them both. In his transformed state, his cock grew larger, brushing even farther inside her. On the next thrust, he pushed right past her cervix and into her womb. Buffy screamed at the feeling of such pain mixed with pleasure. When he moved to withdraw, Buffy whimpered. "No. Stay. Please." Spike froze as her soft pleas reached his ears. Buffy's inner muscles rippled around him, clenching harder than ever and literally forcing him to cum. Buffy felt his cold seed rush into her womb, pushing her over the edge. Unwilling to let him go, Buffy whimpered again as he started to pull out of her. Smiling, Spike leaned over her and lowered them both onto the bed. When her breath evened out, Spike finally moved off of her, chuckling when her muscles seemed to grab at him even in her sleep. Feeling absolutely satiated, Spike pulled the covers up from the foot of the bed and over them, then wrapped an arm around Buffy's waist.

When he kissed her lightly, she murmured to him, "Guess I'm skipping class after all."

Spike chuckled again. "Told you about wearing that skirt, pet."

* * *

**Soooo...did it suck? Was it okay? Let me know what you think, please. If there's something wrong with this, I wanna fix it. :)**


	2. Please Read

**For those of you who reviewed, thank you very much. It makes my day to see that you guys enjoys this fic.**

**For the few of you who reviewed as anon:**

**1. It's nice to sign in and leave a review, or at least leave an email so I have a chance to reply personally, instead of publicly like this.**

**2. FYI, cervical penetration IS possible. I Googled it, and there are quite a few forums about it. **

**2a. To "I am a Doctor" : *looks around confusedly* I don't see any broken bottles OR rape in this fic. And, thank you very much, I did have health class. And I didn't see anything about cervical penetration being fatal...**

**2b. To "Brenda" : Well...actually, I answered your review in the first part of 2. **

* * *

**Now on to the next order of business. If you would like me to continue this story, as 10ThingsILove brought up, please tell me so in a review or PM. I would be happy to write more on this and expand on the plot. =)**

**I would also be happy to take requests for chapters. If you have a certain lemony fantasy, let me know and I'll see what I can whip up. =P**


	3. Chapter 2

**__**

**The Skirt**

**Chapter Two**

**BtVS (c) Joss Whedon**

**This chapter is dedicated to **SayianWizard **_and_** bookinspired.

**

* * *

**

A bunch of you have expressed your opinions about the cervical penetration in the last chapter. Due to the fact that Buffy is the Slayer and has a higher pain threshold and heals at an accelerated rate, I felt that she could handle it. I have researched it, and it is possible for couples to have cervical penetration during sex, but I personally never have. Since so many of you have had a problem with it, though, this chapter and any future chapters will not deal with that. There will also be no anal unless overwhelmingly requested.

* * *

Life for the Scoobies was going as normal. Willow had gotten past Oz leaving. She had joined a Wicca group to help get a handle on her powers. There, she had met Tara, a fellow witch. The two had become fast friends, and spent most of their time together. Xander and Anya were a legit couple now. Giles had gotten in a new shipment of rare tomes of prophecies. And Spike and Buffy had been at it like rabbits. Usually ending up at Spike's crypt after patrol, they had explored all kinds of fun ways to get it on. Spike had taken her to whole new levels of pleasure, which sometimes scared her. She was becoming so dependent on Spike, she wasn't sure what would happen if things ended between them.

However, the way Spike acted, that wasn't going to happen. He doted on her, but not enough to get her up in arms about her independence and self-suffiency. She was fine with him opening a door for her, but not taking over during patrols. She liked when he held her hand, but wouldn't let him lead her around by the arm like a child. Slowly, they were learning each other's pet peeves, how they ticked, and they were both loving every minute of it. And the sex. Especially the sex. On one particular night of patrolling, the two ended up on the college campus after chasing a couple of vamps. Once the vamps were dust, Spike smirked and laced his fingers through Buffy's, gently tugging to get her to follow him.

The two ended up in an empty classroom. By now, Buffy had caught Spike's excitement and need. Instead of letting Spike lead her anymore, Buffy took control. Pushing Spike down to sit in the teacher's chair, she walked slowly, with a distinct sway to her hips that got Spike hard every time he saw it, to a desk right in front of him. _"I am so glad I wore a skirt. This is gonna be fun." _Hopping up onto the desk, she slowly slid her legs open to show her bare pussy to her vampire lover. Spike felt his cock twitch and harden when he saw that she wasn't wearing underwear. _"My naughty girl. God, I love her." _

Buffy smiled at Spike's expression and spread her legs even further. She moved her hands to unbutton her blouse, baring more and more skin to Spike's hungry gaze. Once the shirt was unbuttoned and thrown to the floor, Buffy brought her hand up to cup her breast, pinching the nipple every once in a while. Her other hand trailed up her thigh, pushing the skirt up as it went, to brush against her soaking wet pussy. When two of her fingers disappeared inside, Spike groaned and was beside her in a flash of preternatural speed. One hand went to the one buried in her quim, adding his own fingers to hers and making her cry out. The other tangled in her hair as he leaned down to kiss her passionately. Buffy's free hand went to his shirt, pulling it from the waistband of his jeans to run up his chest and back down to his jeans, where she one-handedly unbuttoned and unzipped his fly. A bit dumbfounded by this feat, Spike hardly noticed when Buffy pushed him back a step to remove his clothes. With Spike naked and Buffy wearing her skirt and shoes, the Slayer leaned over the desk and looked back at Spike.

Shaking his head to regain focus, he saw Buffy leaned over the desk, her delectable bum in the air and covered only by her short skirt. With a growl, he pushed his erection against her wetness, rubbing a bit just to tease her. When she finally cried out and reached behind her to grasp his cock and guide him into her, Spike thrust forcefully into her. Buffy's moan spurred him on to thrust faster and harder inside her. His Slayer pushed her hips back against him with every thrust, making him slam into her with enough force to move the desk under her. Before they could break it, Spike pulled Buffy up to lean against his chest, still sliding up and down his cock, while he moved to the floor. Once they were safely back to a stationary position, Spike resumed his pace and had Buffy screaming within seconds. Vamping out, Spike reveled in the gasp that came from Buffy as his cock enlarged even more, thickening and lengthening to fuck her even better. A few moments later, she cried out as her walls clenched around him, signaling her release.

Spike pulled out of her and fell backwards onto the floor, tugging Buffy along with him. Taking the hint, Buffy straddled him and sank down onto him. They both gasped at the feeling of his hardness invading her tight warmth. Slowly at first, then with increasing speed, Buffy rode Spike until she came. Hearing Buffy scream out his name made his own control disappear. Grabbing the nape of her neck, he pulled her pliant body down to him as he started thrusting his hips up into her. As he teetered on the edge, he sank his fangs into her throat, instantly orgasming and throwing Buffy into yet another orgasm.

For the next few minutes, the couple just panted and lay bonelessly on the floor. Once their strength was recovered, Buffy pulled herself up and off of Spike. His semi-erect cock dragged through her sensitive channel, causing aftershocks to wrack her body. The temptation to sink back down onto him was hard to resist, but she knew that they needed to finish patrolling. Or just go back to his place. The second option was looking pretty good about now. Sitting up with a grunt, Spike shook away his game face and grinned at Buffy. Before he could say anything, Buffy leaned down to kiss him. "Will you help me get dressed? I can't find my bra."

Spike stood up and picked her bra up off the ground where it had landed behind the teacher's desk. While Buffy put her clothes to rights, Spike watched her while he fixed his own clothes. Once they were both decent, they put the classroom back the way they found it and left the campus hand in hand to finish the patrol. After three more stakings, Buffy called it quits and pushed Spike up against a mausoleum and ran her hands under his shirt. "Watching you fight is so hot. The way you move, oooh, Spike. I need you."

With her every word, Spike had gotten harder and harder, until he was finally hard as a pike. Growling, Spike reversed their positions and pushed her against the stone building. He ripped her skirt and underwear from her body and shoved his fingers roughly into her body. Crying out, Buffy rode his hand, loving how rough he was with her. Her hand tore at the zipper of his jeans, then stole inside to wrap around his throbbing cock. Harder and faster, they were both soon on the edge. When Spike vamped out and bit her neck, they both tumbled over. Buffy cried out and bit Spike's shoulder, causing Spike to growl and thrust his fingers inside her again.

A few minutes later, Buffy finally caught her breath and realized that her hand was still in Spike's pants, Spike's hand was still buried knuckle-deep inside her, and his fangs were still in her neck, taking slow sips every few seconds. Buffy kissed his neck and removed her hand. She ran a hand through his hair, then tugged a little to get his attention. The bleached vampire's fangs slid carefully out of her throat, then his lips laid a soft kiss on the bite mark. His hand moved and Buffy cried out as aftershocks wracked her body. Still a little out of it, Spike looked around for her underwear and skirt, only to see the strips of cloth on the ground. With a wry smile, he shrugged out of his coat and helped her into it. Once she was safely ensconced in its warmth, he picked her up and made his way to her house. Jumping to the roof proved a bit tricky with his arms full of Slayer, but he managed. Buffy slid gracefully into her bedroom and out of his coat. She turned and handed it to him in only her shirt and boots. At once, the vampire was hungry for more of her delectable body.

Buffy smiled when she saw the look on Spike's face. "One more, but we have to be quiet. Mom is just down the hall." Spike was in the room and on his knees in front of her before the end of the first sentence. With one hand, Spike held her hip steady; with the other, he widened her legs. When he could get to her still-dripping pussy, his tongue darted out to taste her. With a groan, he buried his face between her thighs and lapped at her, pausing to nibble her clit every once in a while. Buffy's head was thrown back, her hands tangled in Spike's hair and pulling him even closer. When her vampire thrust three fingers roughly into her and sucked on her clit at the same time, Buffy clapped both hands over her mouth to muffle her scream.

Yanking Spike up by the hair, she pushed him onto the bed and straddled his face, aiming her own mouth at his fully erect cock. Leaning down, she teased him with playful licks until he smacked her ass lightly. His tongue plunged into her core as her own lips parted and surrounded him with fire. Spike's moan vibrated through her pussy, making her moan and driving him to jerk his hips. Almost gagging, Buffy forced her throat to relax, letting Spike's shaft slide even further into her mouth. The vampire growled and attacked her pussy with a vengeance, licking and nipping and thrusting his tongue into her until she was whimpering around his hard flesh. As they both neared the edge of release, they each upped the ante. Spike began to thrust his fingers in and out in time with sucking and nibbling on Buffy's clit. Buffy used one hand to stroke the part of Spike's shaft she couldn't fit in her mouth while the other caressed his balls. With muffled shouts, they both came hard.

Spike lapped at her core, swallowing down all of her juices, while Buffy swallowed down as much of Spike's cum as she could. Smiling, Buffy sat up and collapsed beside Spike. The sight of her with his jizz covering her lips made Spike instantly hard again. Rolling over, he covered her with his cool body, his erection prodding her entrance.

Giggling, Buffy shook her head. "I guess what they say about vampire stamina is true, huh?"

With a lecherous grin, Spike pushed into her a bit. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Every. Bloody. Word!" Each word was punctuated with a thrust, until Buffy was thrashing under him. Taking mercy on her, he slammed home and set a harsh pace, pushing her to the limits of her endurance. Within minutes, they were tumbling over the edge. Panting, Spike collapsed beside his Slayer and pillowed his head with his arm. Buffy turned and rested her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. When she began to shiver, Spike cursed his lack of body heat and reached down to pull the blankets up from the foot of the bed. Warm and safely ensconced in her lover's arms, Buffy fell into a deep sleep. Smiling down at her, Spike followed shortly.

**{+}+{+}+{+}+{+}+{+}+{+}+{+}+{+}+{+}+{+}+{+}**

The next morning, Joyce softly knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. When there was no answer, she pushed the door open and peeked inside. She was greeted with the sight of Buffy wrapped in a slumbering Spike's arms. Both had contented smiles on their faces and were turned toward each other, as if even in sleep they couldn't get enough of each other. Despite the impropriety, Joyce smiled. Oh, she knew they had most likely had sex. But she also knew how close the two had gotten, and how important they were becoming to each other. So, instead of running Spike out of her daughter's bed as she would have done to Angel or even Riley, Joyce quietly closed the door and left the two in peace, firm in her decision to support their relationship.

* * *

**I know it's really short, but that seemed like a good spot to end it. I promise to start on the next chapter ASAP, if that's what you guys want. Also, if you have a certain request or fantasy, I'd be more than happy to make that part of the story. As always, thank you for reading. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Skirt**

**Chapter Four**

**(C) Joss Whedon/ MutantEnemy**

* * *

**_Quick note:_ _Since this is obviously not canon anymore, I'm saying this is set in Season 4, but with added Dawn-ness. No chip, no Glory, Joyce is alive. _**

**_Buffy hasn't talked to Riley since the spell ended. Yet. :P  
_**

* * *

The next morning, Buffy slowly came awake and opened her eyes. Spike's face was next to hers, peaceful in sleep. The tender moment was ruined by the loud snore that escaped Spike's lips. A giggle barely stifled, Buffy turned over and lay back down. Like she knew it would, his arm came up to wrap around her and pull her closer to his cold body. A shiver of unease worked down her spine, but she ruthlessly shoved it away. She accepted Spike and his vampirism, his quirks and colloquialisms, his hair and aversion to the music of her generation.

She wouldn't go so far as to say she loved him. But she definitely like him. A lot. A lot more than was probably healthy for her. Giles wasn't too thrilled, but he would get over it eventually, as would the Scoobies. Her mom was actually happy for her. Things seemed to be looking up for Buffy. Smiling, she twined her fingers with his and lay there quietly.

"Buffy, you don't have to pretend you're asleep. I'm awake, luv."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Spike. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Spike snorted and rolled on top of his lover. "You didn't wake me up. I was already awake. I just didn't want to wake _you_ up."

Buffy smiled. As much bluster and bravado he put on, he was a bit mushy. Not that she was complaining.

The Slayer rolled over and kissed her vampire softly. He rolled them over and deepened the kiss, pinning her arms above her head with one hand while the other twined through her hair. Before they could get too hot and heavy, Spike pulled back and smiled down at her. "I like just laying here with you. Feeling your skin against mine, listening to you breathe. You humans take it for granted, you know."

"But, Spike, _you_ breathe, too," Buffy protested.

"No, love. I _mimic_ breathing. I don't need the air, it just makes me feel more...human. I miss feeling my heart beat, holding my breath until my lungs burned for air. Such simple things, but things I would give just about anything for now. I can never give you the things a normal man could, Buffy. I can't give you a sunny wedding day, or trips to the beach, or a little Buffy or Spike running around a white-picket-fenced yard. I feel like less than a man for that. You deserve so much better than what I can give you, Buffy." Spike turned onto his back, drawing one arm up to cover his eyes, masking the burning sensation caused by tears welling up at his own words.

Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat. "Spike, I don't know what the future will hold. All I know is that, if you're in mine, I'll be happy. I don't need a sunny wedding day. I live in the night, too. And trips to the beach are so much more fun at night. And kids. Can't say I've never thought about it, but when I was Called, I understood that I was giving up on that dream. Nikki Woods was a Slayer anomaly. Most Slayers don't even live past their teens, let alone to the point where kids become a real, tangible idea."

Spike looked over at Buffy's earnest face. "I don't want you to ever regret being with me. Whether the cause is me being a vamp, or that you can't have kids with me when you're ready for them, or that I'm a wanker most of the time. I would like nothing more than to give you the very sun, Buffy. But, that's impossible, in more ways than one."

Buffy smiled. "Silly vampire, all I want is you." She crawled on top of her lover and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Spike felt his unbeating heart swell at her words. When she spoke like this, he felt they might actually have a chance at a future together. For just a while, he could imagine them together for as long as she lived. If they were together that long, he had every intention of dusting himself after she died.

For now, though, he enjoyed the feeling of her warm skin beneath his cold hands. Simply holding this woman was like a dream come true. When he heard a commotion downstairs, though, he sighed heavily.

"Time to get up, luv. The Scoobies are here."

Buffy lifted her head. "If we ignore them, do you think they'll go away?"

A loud crash and her name being called had that wish dying a quick death. "Ugh. I'm up, I'm up." Following her words, she rose and crossed to the closet to get dressed for the day. She turned to see Spike already dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling his boots on. "That's just not fair. I wish I had super-speedy changing."

"You do, luv. It just goes one way: undressing."

Buffy laughed at his words, knowing they were mostly true.

The two finished dressing and headed downstairs to find Xander holding pieces of Joyce's poor antique vase, looking like a deer in the headlights. After a good tongue-lashing from Buffy and some magical repairs from Willow, the gang settled in the living room to catch up.

Holding Spike's hand, Buffy tried not to squirm when she saw the looks everyone kept sending her way. Shock from Willow, questioning from Anya, and borderline angry from Xander. Tara and Dawn just sent reassuring smiles.

Deciding to start off the inevitable awkward conversation, Buffy chirped, "So what's up, you guys?"

Xander just glared at their joined hands. Anya looked around then back to Buffy. "I think everyone is wondering why you're holding the hand of the vampire everybody hates."

Buffy's breath caught. Before she could come to Spike's defense, Dawn did. "Hey! I don't hate Spike! He's my best friend!"

"Thanks, Bit." When Dawn beamed at him, Spike smiled back.

Buffy took a deep breath. "Look, guys, I love you all. But this...this is _my_ choice, _my_ life. If I keep letting your reactions dictate what I do, I'll never be happy. So, yes, I am with Spike. Anybody who disagrees is welcome to leave. Otherwise, lets make some food and watch a crappy horror movie." With that said, she got up and went into the kitchen, leaving a group of shell-shocked people behind her.

Standing by the counter, leaning on it for support, Buffy breathed deeply for a few seconds. Hearing the door open behind her, she braced herself. Instead of the tongue-lashing she expected, Spike was there, wrapping his arms around her. "That was brave, luv. I don't think anybody expected that."

Buffy laughed. "Well, it's been a long time coming. I always let them have the final say in whatever I do in my life. It's time to start living for me, not for everybody else."

The vampire kissed her neck gently. "I agree. And I'm flattered that I'm the beginning of this new life."

Buffy tilted her head to give Spike better access to her neck. "Luv, I need to go check into something. I'll be back by daylight. You can talk to your mates and hear them tell you what a bad, bad man I am. When I get back, I'll show you all the reasons they're right," he whispered as he slid his hand into the waistband of her jeans.

Buffy's quiet moan was music to Spike's ears. His other arm wrapped around her, pulled her closer. He thrust his erection into her, grunting as she pushed back into the hardness. Of course, Xander had to interrupt. Hearing the man tread heavily toward the kitchen, he gave a last, lingering caress to Buffy's wetness before quickly pulling his hand from her naughty bits.

Xander walked in to find Buffy leaning over the counter and Spike propped against the sink. An accusing look crossed the human's face. "What did I just walk into?" A second later, he backtracked. "Never mind. I'm sure I don't want to know. Buffy, Scooby meeting in the living room when you're ready. Evil Dead, you're not invited."

Buffy glared at Xander for the Evil Dead comment. "He's not evil, Xander. He just has...questionable morality."

Spike snorted, suppressing a full-blown laugh.

Xander shook his head. "Okay, Buffy. We're waiting for you."

The Slayer glared at the door Xander had just walked through. Spike chuckled, "Luv, I don't think the door is going to apologize for the boy."

Sighing, she turned to face her vampire. "I know, but everyone is going to be so close-minded. Nobody freaked out this bad when I started dating Angel."

"Pet, Angel turned into Angelus and killed the Watcher's girl. I don't think it's quite the same. I've been in your knickers. You don't see me running around, trying to kill everyone you love."

"Not for lack of trying. You tried pretty hard when you first got to town. You just never could get it quite right, could you?" Buffy teased. Spike moved and was suddenly behind her, his hand coming around to cup her throat.

"I didn't try that hard, Slayer. Was more interested in you alive than dead." With a love bite to her exposed shoulder, he backed away and was out the door before Buffy could recover. When the Slayer finally had her heart rate under some kind of control, she braced herself and walked into the lion's den.

**############**

"But, Tara, he's evil. And dead. Hence, Evil Dead!" Xander's voice cut above the rest.

"I-I think we should g-give him a chance," the witch argued.

"Honey, he's tried to kill all of us. You don't know him like we do," Willow said softly.

"Spike takes care of Buffy! He's helped us out on so much. He's not evil, Xander!" Dawn growled, glaring at Spike's accuser.

Xander backed away a step, never willing to admit how much Dawn scared him at times like this. When the light hit her eyes juuust right when she was angry, they glowed. His hands came up in a placating gesture. "Dawn, I know you care about him, but I don't trust him. He's the slayer of Slayers. Do you really want him that close to Buffy? She doesn't have the best track record for successful relationships, especially with men of the undead variety."

Buffy stepped fully into the room then. "It's not your decision to make, Xander! Don't you think I know what a failure I am in relationships? None have lasted more than a few months, a few not even overnight. Spike is different. He knows me, better than any guy I've ever dated_._ Don't you _dare_ preach to me about my own life. If you want to keep trying to control it, you can just go ahead and walk out now. I told you, that is _over_, from this day forward. Don't like it? I don't care! You guys are not my parents, and I will not be treated like a misbehaving child anymore!"

Willow stared in shock at her best friend. "Buffy, we don't think of you as a child. We're just worried about you."

"Neither of you have ever approved of my choice in guys. Especially you, Xander. My own mom approves of Spike. That should give you a hint that, maybe, you're wrong about him." Buffy met each one of her friends' gazes after her outburst. Dawn was all smiles, approving of her sister. Tara smiled shyly, showing Buffy that she had the timid witch on her side. Willow and Xander were shocked, though Xander was quickly moving towards anger. And Anya...Anya was looking at Xander with newfound knowledge. What she said next brought everyone's attention away from Buffy.

"Oh, my god. You're in love with Buffy, aren't you? I can't believe I didn't see it before!" the former vengeance demon exclaimed.

Xander immediately flushed and started waving his hands around. "No, no. I just worry about her. She- those guys aren't good enough for her. I was just looking out for her."

Anya tilted her head. "No, you were jealous of them. It must kill you that she doesn't see you as more than a friend."

Now Xander's face darkened with fury. "Shut up, Anya."

"I was just sa-" she began.

"I said _shut up_!" the man roared. Anya shrank back, along with the other girls. Buffy stood firm. She looked her friend in the eye and refused to look away. At first, he met her stare defiantly, but soon sheepishly looked away.

"Xander, I think you need some time to cool off. We'll talk more tomorrow," Buffy said, her voice cold as ice.

Anya stepped toward her boyfriend, only to have Buffy grab her arm. "Stay here tonight, Anya. We're having a girls-only sleepover." Buffy smiled as her friend nodded and moved to sit on the couch. Xander glared at his girlfriend and stormed from the house. Turning to the others with a smile, Buffy said cheerily, "I'll go start the popcorn! Dawn, pick a movie."

Her younger sister jumped to it, darting to the movie shelf to pick a movie guaranteed to take their minds off of the awkwardness that Xander's secret had created. In the kitchen, Buffy grabbed two large bowls and the box of popcorn. Starting on the snacks, she finally let herself begin to shake. She had never seen Xander so angry.

Shaking it off, she straightened her back and pushed the thoughts of how her friend of so many years had actually scared her just a teeny bit.

**#########**

Spike snuck as quietly as he could into Angel's room. The run-down hotel that the souled vampire and his cohorts had commandeered had seen better days. Looking around, Spike noted windows and doors, the curtains he could use to shade himself if he had to jump out the windows and into sunlight. Finally trusting that the room was empty, Spike stepped forward and began to rummage through Angel's desk, looking for something in particular.

"You know, the last time I caught you going through my things, I almost killed you."

Spike whirled around to see Angel coming in through a door he hadn't noticed. Smoothing the surprise on his face to a well-practiced sneer, Spike said, "The last thing I went through of yours was Dru. She didn't seem to mind, either."

Angel grinned. "But she always came back to Daddy, didn't she?"

Spike snarled. "I'm not here to bring up old memories. I want the ring."

"What ring, William?"

"The bloody Ring of Amara. I know she sent it to you. I want it back."

"Why's that, Spike?" Angel asked, all business now. "So you can try to kill her again?"

Spike shook his head and chuckled. "No, so I can _give_ her a life."

Angel stared incredulously. "Are you serious? What makes you think I would believe that?"

"She stood up to her friends for me, said we were a right good match. I'm tryin' to be something she deserves, not settles for."

Fury crossed Angel's face. "And what makes you so sure you can give that to her when I couldn't? You don't even have a soul, Spike!"

"That doesn't mean I can't love her! Buffy means everything to me, Peaches."

Seeing the honesty in Spike's expression, Angel sighed and sat heavily on the bed. A million reasons not to do this ran through his head. Just one proved to be enough to sway him to answer Spike's plea. _Buffy deserves to be happy._ "If I do this, I'm telling you here and now that if I hear she's been hurt in any kind of way, I'm coming to stake your sorry ass."

Spike smirked. "I think I'm safe on that count, then."

Angel huffed and stood, making his way to a framed portrait of some little-known artist. Taking the frame off the wall, the souled vampire revealed a safe in the wall. Spike rolled his eyes, annoyed that he hadn't thought to look there.

Turning around, Angel clutched the ring in his hand as he looked thoughtfully at the younger vampire. "Don't make me regret this, Spike. You may be Dru's get but you're _my_ fledge. That actually means something to me now, family ties and all."

Spike nodded. "I swear on my unlife, Angel, I'll treat her right."

By the use of his (abridged) given name, Angel knew Spike grasped the weight of his own words. Placing the ring in his fl edge's outstretched palm, Angel sighed. "Go. Give her what she deserves, Spike."

With a grin, Spike help back a cheeky comment and simply said, "Yes, Sire." Angel moved to sit on his bed. When he turned around, Spike was gone.

_"Don't make me regret this, Spike. Family or no, I'll kill you if you hurt her."_

* * *

_Minor edit: Took out the mention of Riley in Buffy's speech. Mystic4 Gohan made me realize it doesn't make sense, therefore, doesn't belong. :)  
_

_Second edit. Anybody else notice my auto-correct mistake? Joss Whedon got auto-corrected to Ross Whedon. XD It's fixed now. :P  
_


End file.
